The conventional air blower supports rotatably the shaft of the impeller via the ball bearing, sleeve bearing, bearing, oil retaining bearing.
It does not allow the air blower with such bearing to rotate at high speed so that it is difficult to downsize and it has a short life span because it needs certain large size of the impeller.
In addition, for the air blower which is attached an impeller to a motor with a core, eddy-current loss and hysteresis loss of the core become large as it rotates on high speed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air blower which can rotate at a high speed, blow in under high pressure at large air volume even though it is small size and is economical and long-lived.
In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide an air blower which can control to move an impeller to a thrust direction extremely with blowing and protect an impeller to hit a case body. Also it is still another object of the present invention to provide an air blower which can reduce oscillation and noise.
The present invention is understood to encompass embodiments which include all or only a portion of the above objects, features and advantages which, unless recited in claims defining the invention, are understood not to limit interpretation of such claims. The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.